


你好贵族猫

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Summary: 全员猫化。后半段崩坏且有新默戈穆出没，请谨慎观看。
Relationships: Christoph Kramer/Manuel Neuer, Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 2





	你好贵族猫

曼努是只黄色短毛狸花猫，此时他正侧躺在DFB的木质地板上眯着眼，享受着午后暖融融的阳光。

三年前这家宠物医院的主人米洛·克洛泽在门外发现了这只浑身脏兮兮毛都打结成块的“加菲猫”。他把猫抱进房间，给他洗了个澡，姜黄色的短毛很容易就被吹干。整个过程里他都意外地十分安静，任凭米洛摆弄，迎着吹风机享受暖烘烘的风，扭着肉乎乎的臀部，尾巴惬意的甩动着。

从那以后曼努就在DFB长久地住了下来。

或许是因为他肉乎乎的质感，又或许是他暖绒绒的短毛，曼努在这家宠物医院里一直很能够安抚生病受伤的动物们。在米洛进行手术之前，他常常安静地趴在床上蹭蹭即将接受手术的动物，或是舔舔他们，而后受伤的动物就神奇的不在挣扎或紧张。

曼努大多数时候都表现得无欲无求，几乎不出门，唯一的乐趣是把米洛扔给他的球拍回去。不需要安慰受惊的小伙伴时他喜欢趴在门口看着惊慌的主人带着自己的宠物走进来或是安心的主人带着痊愈的宠物离开。

宠物医院和人类的医院没什么不一样，死亡和绝望的味道总是萦绕不散，不管米洛医术再好，死亡总是不可避免的。所以他总是和医院里的病号们保持不冷不热不远不近的关系，免得离别划伤自己。

这一天的阳光太好，曼努在地板上打了个滚，看到米洛的小男友托尼·克罗斯抱着一只浑身是血的暹罗猫*，急切地和米洛说着什么。

曼努又打了个滚并顺势站了起来，迈着小碎步走向托尼。他用头轻轻蹭着托尼的裤脚，尾巴尖缠绕托尼的小腿，试图安慰焦躁的托尼。

米洛安慰了托尼几句，把暹罗猫抱进手术室，曼努也跟了进去，他跳上手术台，舔了舔暹罗猫的脸，尾巴缠绕着另一条沾着血的尾巴，安抚着因疼痛抽动的精瘦身体。暹罗猫们果然是最苗条的猫种，想到这曼努不甘心得晃了晃自己厚实的身体。

暹罗猫睁开湖蓝色的眼睛，对着曼努，说了句托马斯，然后就因麻醉而坠入了昏迷。曼努歪着头想了想，觉得这应该是暹罗猫的名字，至于为什么他如此机智，当然是因为他看到了暹罗猫脖子上的项圈。

暹罗猫受的伤不太重，只是皮肉伤，麻醉过后他就醒了过来。他好奇的瞪着眼看着曼努，微微上挑的杏眼看得曼努背后发麻。

“你盯着我干嘛？”

“我叫托马斯”暹罗猫执着得盯着曼努。

“我知道。”

“那你应该告诉我你叫什么哇。”

“曼努”

麻醉还没完全过去的托马斯十分不协调地蹭到曼努身边，使劲向曼努肚子那拱了拱，把自己团成猫球塞在曼努怀里。

“曼努你好软！又软又暖！”说完回头冲曼努咧开嘴笑了。

曼努看着暹罗猫裂开的大嘴吓了一跳，暹罗猫不是皇室贵族猫吗，说好的高冷和优雅呢，说好的美貌和聪明呢！明明刚刚安静趴着的托马斯挺好看的啊！！果然传说都是骗人的。

碍于托马斯的伤势，他还是纵容了在自己肚子上不安稳地乱拱的大耳朵猫。

来检查伤势的米洛后面跟着不安的托尼，不停的问着米洛托马斯的情况，米洛回头对他温柔地笑了笑，告诉他托马斯没有大碍。曼努在心里对刚才托尼的痴汉脸瞥了瞥猫嘴表示不屑。

“看来你们相处的不错啊，曼努倒是很少让别人蹭他的肚子呢，看来你很喜欢他啊是不是，曼努”米洛一边说一边挠了挠曼努的下巴，曼努不满地舔舔米洛的手，表示他一点都不喜欢这个自来熟的瘦猫。

托马斯听了米洛的话像是得到了什么鼓励一样，更加卖力地蹭了蹭曼努。

“托马斯你真是吓死我了，下次不能再让你自己过马路了”托尼心疼地挠挠托马斯的脖子，安抚性地顺着他背上的毛。因为伤口还不能沾水，托马斯的毛仍然沾着血。

曼努舔着托马斯沾了血的毛，把黏连的血块舔掉，托马斯舒服的发出咕噜声。

“曼努你真好，血总是让我很痒”托马斯亲昵得舔舔曼努的下巴。

“这是我的工作，米洛是我的饲主，我为他安抚病了的你。”

“你是护士吗，护士猫？曼努你好厉害，一份工作！像托尼那样有一份工作！托尼没有给我提供什么工作，他只是陪我玩，然后让我趴在他的腿上听他絮絮叨叨地说着米洛的各种事”麻醉效力渐渐过去后的托马斯趴在了曼努身上，把猫脸埋进曼努的猫毛。

“陪伴托尼就是你的工作。作为一只猫总是需要工作来养活自己”曼努动了动，又顾忌着托马斯的伤。

“曼努曼努曼努曼努~”托马斯抬起头冲着曼努再次咧嘴露出一个夸张的笑脸。

“怎么了”曼努看着那张皱在一起的诡异笑脸，想着那么小的一张猫脸怎么能咧那么大的一张嘴，要知道猫是很少笑的。

“曼努你真好啊，你愿意和我聊天真是太好了！我平时不太出门，托尼怕我走丢了，菲利普，就是隔壁勒夫先生养的松鼠倒是愿意听我说话，但是勒夫先生搬去克林斯曼先生家里了我就很少再见到菲利普。波尔蒂总是和巴斯蒂玩不带我，他们说什么猫狗殊途。”

托马斯声音越来越小，渐渐地睡着了，曼努舔舔他不时抖动着的耳朵，看着他翻着肚皮的诡异睡姿，不禁笑了出来，毕竟这么话唠自来熟的暹罗猫实在是太少见了不是吗。  
睡了一整天之后，托马斯已经可以正常进食了。

米洛无奈地把提着一大袋托马斯平时最爱猫粮的托尼赶出了厨房，自己给托马斯准备了一份营养丰富的病号餐，当然他没有忘记门外的托尼一直大喊的“托马斯很能吃的，米洛记得给他做一大份”。

曼努惊悚地看着这只瘦到丧心病狂的贵族猫吃着那份比他还多的病号餐，此时曼努的内心几乎是崩溃的…

专心进食中的暹罗猫抖动着他尖尖的大耳朵，粉红色的舌头快速舔食着碗中被米洛弄的细碎的猫食，偶尔遇到硬物便偏着头用后面的牙咬碎，这时他白白的尖牙就会露出来，同时深色的尾巴满足地不时甩动。

吃完后托马斯意犹未尽地伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴，然后像一只真正的贵族猫那样，用舔干净的爪子擦擦自己的脸，再慢条斯理地用舌头上的倒刺梳理着自己身上的毛发。做完这一切后恢复了端正地坐姿，尾巴完美的圈起紧凑的四肢。

观看完托马斯整个进食过程的曼努承认他整只猫都被萌到了，虽然他自己就是只毛乎乎的猫，也确实见过很多很多的猫，并且他们进食的时候其实都差不多，但曼努就是无法解释那种除了托马斯之外其他一切都像打了马赛克一样的感觉。

“曼努曼努曼努~”托马斯的尾音微微上扬着。

“怎么了”

“曼努你为什么盯着我，是不是我又吃到脸上没有蹭干净啊，那你帮我弄掉好不好。”

他走近歪着脑袋像挖煤工一样的托马斯，鬼使神差地舔了舔他已经清洁干净的尖下巴。

“啊，果然是我脸上有东西啊，谢谢曼努~以前巴斯蒂只会嘲笑我从来不帮我弄干净。”

“伤口还疼吗？”

“不怎么疼了已经，其实本来就是小伤，是托尼太紧张啦”说着托马斯伸出藏在肉垫中的爪子，在身下的垫子上试探性地抓握了几下，深色爪子上的软毛在浅色尖利爪子的映衬下显得绒绒的，同样作为猫的曼努不明白此时此刻的自己为什么也像那些奇怪的人类一样想要按一按那深色的爪子。

当曼努纠结于最近懵懂的春心时，他想起了胡梅尔斯先生家的混血长毛猫罗伊斯。

罗伊斯是只画风清奇的猫，至于为什么清奇，你看他头上两公斤的发胶就知道了。至于一只猫为什么要抹发胶，那就要问问他的主人胡梅尔斯先生了。

胡梅尔斯先生的男朋友赫韦德斯先生是一家发胶公司研发部门的研发人员，每当研制出新款发胶的时候他都需要一个试验品，然而赫韦德斯先生自己的头发实在是经不起他折腾了，所以他就把新产品丢给了胡梅尔斯先生。但是胡梅尔斯先生是从来不用发胶的，心塞的他把发胶抹在了罗伊斯的头上，没想到罗伊斯异常喜欢自己的新毛型。从此赫韦德斯先生的发际线终于有了回暖的趋势。

当然曼努想到这只神奇的猫并不是因为他风骚的毛型，而是因为罗伊斯是他唯一见过的成功泡到一只贵族猫的活猫了，他在后腿受伤住院的日子里一直念叨着和他家sunny没羞没臊的生活。

作为一只向来清心寡欲的猫，曼努要为他的第一份疑似爱情出击了！

这一天早上，曼努小心地从托马斯身边爬起来，托马斯还在熟睡着没有醒来的迹象。他矫健地跑上二楼，从一扇开着的窗子里跃出到对面的树上，而后熟练地从树上下来，迈着轻快的步子向着记忆中罗伊斯留下的地址走去。

曼努在阳台看到了早起晒太阳的罗伊斯，以及埋在罗伊斯长毛下的一个毛乎乎圆滚滚的黑色不明球状物体。

“嗨，曼努，你怎么来了？”罗伊斯瞪大了原本眯起来的眼睛，推了推怀里的毛球，“sunny醒醒，这就是我和你说起过的比你屁股还大的曼努”。

他怀里的黑球打了个滚歪歪斜斜地站了起来，曼努这才看清原来这就是罗伊斯的缅甸猫。

“你好曼努，我叫格策”缅甸猫友好的甩动着尾巴。

“遇到什么事啦，你不是很少出门的吗。”罗伊斯打理着他难得没有抹发胶的头毛。

“我想来问问你为什么觉得自己喜欢格策。”

“曼努！！！你是不是思春啦！！！”罗伊斯飞快地坐了起来，神经质地抖动着自己的耳朵。

“你快说”

“这还用问嘛，我的sunny那么软，那么圆，那么贴心，那么好捏，我当然喜欢他啦。”

曼努看了看躺倒在阳光里的一坨格策，歪着头问“也就是说情人眼里出西施吗？”

格策听到这句话觉得那里不对，难道自己在别猫眼里就不是西施，啊呸，帅猫了吗。

“那你怎么追的格策呢，我是说他可是只纯种猫。”

“纯种猫怎么了，我这么帅还需要我追吗，我只要扑倒他，把头枕在他胸口他就二话不说爱上我啦”罗伊斯又甩了甩他奇特的头毛。  
曼努若有所思的抖抖耳朵，走上了回家的路。

托马斯醒来时身边那个暖融融的身子不见了，他急切地寻视了一圈仍然没有找到曼努的身影。

米洛抱起焦急打转的托马斯，安抚性地摸着他的背。

“不用担心曼努，他应该只是出去走走了，先吃饭吧托马斯，吃完饭我们一起等他好不好。”

托马斯被轻轻放到早餐前，可是看着米洛准备的营养餐他却怎么也提不起兴趣。曼努怎么会什么也不说地出去呢，是不是他离开这里了，听说狸花猫总是不喜欢安逸，是不是他厌倦这里不在回来了？难道是隔壁那只大小眼的折耳猫把他拐跑了？那只大小眼总是想要粘着曼努真是太讨厌了。说不定是对面书店的老板把他抓走了，那个人长得一看就不是地球人，一定是他把曼努带回他母星了！！

米洛的声音打断了托马斯不断发散的脑洞。

“曼努你回来啦！你去哪里了”托马斯朝着曼努蹦跶过去，此时的他无比像一只撒欢的萨摩耶。

曼努看着眼前的猫，想起罗伊斯对他说过的话。钞托马斯扑了过去。

此时此刻飞翔的曼努在托马斯眼里就像慢镜头，他黄色的巨大身躯一跃而起，在空中为掌握平衡而扭动了几下，粗壮的尾巴与身体保持着和谐的曲线，短而浓密的毛层层起伏，耳朵向以减小阻力。托马斯惊诧于眼前力与美的完美结合，心跳逐渐加速。

“咚---”

托马斯被曼努狠狠扑倒在了地上，曼努的头埋在托马斯的胸前，然后。。。

“喵呜！！！”

“喵呜！！！”

两声惨叫同时传来。

“剧本不对啊，托马斯你硌死我了！！”

“曼努你摔死我了，等等，什么剧本？”

“别管那个了，托马斯，你现在有没有爱上我？”

“嗯啊？啥？”

“罗伊斯说这样你就会爱上我“曼努闷闷的声音从托马斯胸口传来，他觉得自己好像是被那只该死的长毛猫给坑了，羞愤交加已经不打算从托马斯胸前抬起头来。

“你不这样我也爱你呀曼努。”

“曼努你怎么能欺负我的托马斯，他伤还没好呢！！”托尼突然出现把曼努一把捞了起来，不顾曼努的挣扎。

“放开我啊你个魂淡，托马斯才不是你的，放开我！！你个抢走米洛又抢托马斯的宽脸男！！！”

乱七八糟的反人类番外 （谨慎观看）

我是只猫，这是在宠物医院里醒来的曼努唯一能想起来的事了。

他甩甩自己的尾巴确定了这一点。

“曼努前辈，你终于醒啦” 一个怯生生的声音在曼努耳边响起，曼努侧过身，看见了一个大小眼的折耳猫。

折耳猫亮闪闪的眼睛驱散了他刚刚失忆这个令他不安的事实，大小眼里透露出的倾慕和崇拜还有圆圆的猫脸上写满的担忧都让曼努放下了对周围陌生环境的不安感，他觉得这一定是他见过的最可爱的猫。

“额，我…”

“喵呜！曼努你没事吧！吓死我了！今天我就不应该和托尼那个痴汉去买什么米洛同款指甲钳的啊啊啊啊啊，我怎么没有在店里安心陪你呢！都怪我都怪我！！！呜呜呜，曼努，你怎么样了，疼不疼，有没有留下什么后遗症啊，还流血吗，要不要我去吧肇事司机家的沙发挠坏啊！”

曼努还没来得及安慰眼前可爱的折耳猫，一个瘦不拉几的身影便朝他猛的扑了过来，抱着他一直哭哭啼啼地蹭啊蹭，嘴里一直唠唠叨叨地说着些什么。

“你谁啊”曼努努力地用爪子把身上的毛团推开，结果那团不明物体居然还用尾巴缠住了他的尾巴，天啊撸！那可是他的敏感带啊！

“曼努！我是托马斯呀！我是你的托马斯啊！你忘了我了吗！难道是撞傻了？！我要去找米洛让他治好你！！”

一个深色的三角形猫脸从曼努胸口抬起，曼努看见了一张哭的惨兮兮的暹罗猫脸。

“你才撞傻了，我只是失忆了，我现在不记得你是谁，也不知道我自己是谁，但是你这样抱着我压倒我的伤口了。”曼努嫌弃的继续手脚并用地推开托马斯。

“曼努！你怎么能忘记我！你忘了我们一起在托尼的衬衣上呕毛球，一起在厄齐尔先生的书店里被他摁着拔尾巴上的毛，一起嘲笑波尔蒂日益滚圆的身材，一起偷吃米洛亲手做的肉丸子了吗！你说过永远只爱我一个的，你怎么能忘了我！”

曼努艰难地看了一眼哭的鼻涕一把泪一把的暹罗猫，再看看旁边一脸呆傻的看着他的大小眼折耳猫，突然觉得自己以前的人生一定是过歪了，现在他要拨乱反正了！

“额，这个，托马斯？”

“我就知道你不会忘记我的！你一定是想给我一个惊喜对吧！曼努你吓死我了！”

“你能不能先从我身上起来 ” 

曼努欣慰的看到大嗓门的暹罗猫终于从他姜黄色的短毛里手忙脚乱地挣扎出来。

“托马斯，我必须要告诉你的是，现在的我已经彻底不记得你了，而我也一样能够抛弃过去的生活，不再留恋那些再也回不来的日子，我希望我能够开始新的猫生。希望你能理解，祝你幸福。”

曼努看见那张尖尖的小脸上再次挂满了泪水，暹罗猫抛开了所有贵族猫的架子哭的稀里哗啦，大大的眼睛里写满了“不告诉我这不是真的！”

“如果你不想看见我的话，我也可以理解，那这几天我就先到这位折耳猫的家里住几天了”曼努看的有些不忍，但快刀斩乱麻，这种事还是说清楚的好。

“真的吗！曼努前辈你要住到我家吗！”

“曼努…你怎么能说出这种话，你明明说过这只折耳猫是个大小眼的呆逼的！！！你说过你对他没感觉的！！！”托马斯失控的痛哭流涕。

“如果我以前说过那样诋毁他的话，那是我的不对，可能从前的我脑壳有病，我想现在我已经回归正轨了。谢谢你对我以前的照顾，为了不要再伤害到你，我们以后就不要再见面了吧。”

曼努说完就爬了起来(别问我他的伤怎么好了…)，折耳猫在他的身边亲昵地蹭着。曼努舔舔他小小的折耳，轻声细语地问他 “ 我还不知道你叫什么呢 ”

“我叫克里斯~你也可以叫我默默~”

曼努觉得眼前软萌的折耳猫才他妈是人生的追求啊！

托马斯失魂落魄地看着曼努离去的背影，此时的他万念俱灰，他精神恍惚地一步一步地走向天台，周围的一切似乎都与他无关了，他的曼努，不要他了。

就在他一只脚已经悬在空中的时候，一个黑色的身影从旁边冲过来把他撞到在天台上。

“你没事吧 ，遇到什么事了吗”

托马斯无神的眼睛微微聚焦，看清了此时还维持着压在他身上的姿势的黑猫。

黑猫的毛发光洁柔顺，他的体型匀称充满力量，尖尖的耳朵霸气地竖立着，蓬松的尾巴带着担忧轻轻摆动着。

“干嘛要救我”

“遇到什么事了居然想不开，我认得你，你是宠物医院里的那只家猫对吧，你叫托马斯”

“我不是宠物医院的猫，我是托尼先生的猫，我的男朋友才是米洛先生雇佣的猫，可是他车祸失忆不要我了，他居然跟着隔壁那只大小眼整天呆呆傻傻的折耳猫跑了，他以前明明说过他最爱我的大耳朵”托马斯的耳朵无精打采地垂下，原本妖异的异色瞳孔变得空洞。

“托马斯，不要放弃啊，一切都是可以挽回的，他只是不记得你了，并不是不要你了啊，你这样颓废下去会让爱你的猫担心的，不如振作起来把你男朋友抢回来。”

托马斯沉默了一会，轻轻点点头。

“刚刚真是谢谢你了，对了，还不知道你叫什么呢”

“我叫马里奥戈麦斯，叫我马里奥就好。”黑猫轻轻舔舔托马斯的脸，帮他把未干的泪水舔干净。

“哇，你居然有自己的姓！我只有托尼给我起的这个烂大街的俗套名字。”托马斯的脸上勉勉强强地露出一个放松的表情。

“我是野猫，当然可以自己给自己起名字了。”

黑猫打理完托马斯的猫，便挨着他蹲坐在天台的角落里。

“托马斯，你想不想吧曼努抢回来。”

“当然想了，可是他已经忘了我，还一心认准了那只折耳猫”

“如果我说我可以帮你呢 ” 黑猫坐直身子，尾巴不再是随意地拖在地上而是霸气地翘立。

“你能怎么帮”

黑猫仰头叫了一声，不一会，周围突然冒出了许许多多的流浪猫。

“老大，出什么事了” 其中一个看起来身强力壮的奶牛猫谦逊地低着头向黑猫低语。

“你你你你你，你就是super Mario？”托马斯惊地睁大了眼睛，原来眼前的黑猫就是远近闻名的帮派老大super Mario

“要不要我去干掉那只折耳猫” 黑猫的谁敢动你我就弄死谁的霸道总裁气场全开，托马斯禁不住打了个寒颤。

“不不不不用了，他他他也不是故意的，没必要那么严重，就算是勉强把曼努抢过来也没什么用。”

“那我还有个办法”

“什么办法”

“你假装和我在一起，说不定受点刺激他就能想起你。”

托马斯犹豫了一下，毕竟除了这个他也没有什么别的办法了，干脆试试，反正情况也不会比现在更糟了。

“好吧，马里奥，麻烦你了”

托马斯的头顶从马里奥的下巴下蹭过去，以表示他的感谢。

马里奥瞬间僵直了身子，不自然的转过头

“没什么。”

托马斯再次表示感谢后被前来天台寻找的托尼接走了。

马里奥看向他离开的方向一阵失落。

如果不是假装的该多好，如果我比他早遇见你该多好。

这是晴朗的一天，曼努和克里斯在街上闲逛，克里斯几乎一刻也不愿意离开曼努暖融融的毛，两只猫就这么紧紧依偎着走在光天化日的大街上，无视一票怨念的目光。

突然，他听到斜前方传来愉快交谈的熟悉声音，他抬头看到了一只步伐优雅的贵族猫和他身旁充满宠溺的霸气黑猫。

卧槽，那不是那只哭的蹭我一身鼻涕眼泪的那只暹罗猫吗！曼努的心里有一万头罗伊斯奔腾而过。

“哎吆，托马斯，这是谁啊” 曼努也不知道为什么他要气势汹汹地冲过去语气尖锐的打这个该死的招呼，他只是觉得憋屈，觉得难受，觉得痛苦不堪，难以言喻的苦涩感觉瞬间把他从头淋到脚。

“嗨，曼努，这是马里奥 ” 托马斯像一只真正的贵族猫那样微抬着下巴，优雅的把马里奥介绍给曼努

曼努看着眼前的贵族猫说不出话来，无比熟悉却又极度陌生的感觉压的他无法喘息，这样的托马斯，这样的疏离，他感到自己心里一块很重要的部分被什么强行挖走了，留下的伤口让他痛苦不已。

“曼努小心！” 

一个瘦弱的的身影把曼努猛的扑到一边，曼努的头重重磕在旁边的消防栓，而他刚刚站着的地方一辆全速的跑车呼啸而过。

曼努只觉得一阵天旋地转，而后是一道短暂的白光。白光过后，曾经他与托马斯在一起时快乐的时光一幕一幕从他眼前闪过，他终于抓住了这对他来说最重要的，却又曾被他狠狠丢弃过的宝贵记忆。

他勉强的睁开眼，对上托马斯异色的双眼。

“我回来了，亲爱的。”


End file.
